Atlas
Introduction The Atlas is a heavy long range base defense fielded by the Super Weapons General in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. Overview As the classic Firebase didn't fit Alexander's standards, the general decided to build her own version of artillery-based defense, therefore the Atlas became a reality. The Atlas is an ultra long range artillery bombardment turret that has 2-pin plug shaped turrets installed on a square support base via a circle as its "socket". Armed with two monstrously big trapezium-shaped cannons, the Atlas fires huge energy shells capable of shredding anything from a long distance, whether it is a vehicle or a foot soldier. The turret's firing mechanism is hydraulic-based so it can be fired in a very far distance before enemy artillery units could even take position. Its shells' blast radius is also significantly large due to the shockwave created by the energy contained in their warhead, meaning that the structure is a more dangerous base defence to deal with than most others of its kind. The shells can also be upgraded with EMP Warheads to disable incoming enemy vehicles. Not only can the Atlas ruin an assaulting opponent's plans but it can also be garrisoned by four infantries to make up for close combat in case the enemy would come too close, even better: the garrison slots shelter first aid kits for the infantry to heal themselves when they're wounded. If the player succeeds on building a defensive wall of Atlas, the enemy ground forces will practically stand no chance in taking on the base. But as strong as the Atlas can be, it still has weaknesses. First, it cannot attack aircraft so it will have to heavily rely on either Cyclones or its personal Stinger Drone. Second, it cannot detect stealth so it is best to place a Sentry Droid nearby for example in order to detect stealthed enemies. Third, the size of its shells makes its rate of fire rather slow as these shells, although automatically loaded, require to be placed in the barrel correctly and respect a certain timing before being shot out. Fourth, as it was mentioned earlier, the Atlas must respect a minimal range line in order to not blow itself up so whenever the enemy comes too close, it won't be able to retaliate. Hopefully Alexander was smart enough to build infantry defense spots around it to make up for the lack (garrisoning a combination of Pathfinders for infantry and Missile Defenders for vehicles would be the best option). Fourth, it requires a Strategy Center (available at Rank 3) to be built beforehand. Fifth (and probably the most important detail), it consumes a lot of power. If the main base's power runs low, the defence will be deactivated and put the base in jeopardy. Upgrades EMP Warheads - The Atlas' energy shells can emit EMP pulses capable of disabling enemy vehicles. Assessment Pros: * Extremely effective artillery weapon. * Very long firing range. * Can equip itself with drones. * Large blast radius. * Can be garrisoned by 4 infantries. * Garrison can auto-heal. * EMP warheads can temporarily disable enemy vehicles. * A surprisingly reasonable price for a Tier 2 long-range defensive structure ($2,200). Cons: * Has minimal range. * Garrison is not fully protected from enemy fire and will perish should the base gets destroyed. * Rather low rate of fire. * Consumes a lot of power (4pts). * Helpless against aircraft (unless equiped with Stinger Drone or backed up by Cyclones). * Mid-late game defence (requires Rank 3 + Strategy Center). Trivia * Atlas is also the name of a Titan from the Greek Mythology who has been condemned by Zeus to hold up the celestial heavens on his shoulders for eternity. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Structures Category:Defensive Structures Category:Artillery